Help Thyself
by Youko Rayah
Summary: WARNINGS! Jumps around, crossover, possible Yaoi in later parts haven't decided yet. FF7 characters reincarnate in Naruto's world. Zachary Fair and the Avalanche crew are awakened. Be afraid. NEW PART!
1. part 1: Awakening

Title: Help Thyself (thanks skeren)  
Author: Youko Rayah  
Fandom(s): FF7, Naruto  
Type: Crossover  
Warnings: Violence, Language, WTF moments, Yaoi in later parts.  
Summery: FF7 characters reincarnate in Naruto's world. Be afraid.

Author's notes: so far it's just going to be told in bits and peaces of who is who as they wake up.  
Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine. Nothing else.

Drabble the first:  
"Awakening" or "What the HELL is she smoking?!"

The battle raged in the Forest of Death. Sasuke Uchiha attacked with everything he had against the snake-like man he was now, only now, realizing was not a genin. He readied a Fire Jutsu, wondering briefly about the sense of wrongness thrumming through him. As if he should be attacking in some other way. The wrongness was quickly overwhelmed by shock/horror when the man was unscathed by the attack. Shock/horror turned to out right panic when the man's neck elongated and he bit the Uchiha heir. Then darkness descended.

He became aware in an expanse of endless black, a void that went on forever.

"Well, that certainly could have gone better."

Sasuke spun around to face the speaker. He was tall, with spiky black hair, and an absurdly large sword on his back that seemed to be reminiscent of Zabuza's. He was dressed in odd navy blue pants and a dark sleeveless top. A studded bracer adorned his right wrist, sparkling with colored orbs in the dark.

"Who are you," came the demand.

"You."

"Answer me!"

"I just did, junior. I'm you. The You that was, 2000 years ago. It's called reincarnation. Get used to it; there's quite a few of the old guards reborn in the Village, after all."

"What?"

-sigh- "Okay, from the top then. 2,000 years ago a darkness threatened the world. I died helping the guy who went on to stop said threat get to where he needed to be before it all got truly started. He was one of my two best friends. He and an odd little group of mismatched fighters saved the world. Eventually they died, as things do." He looked at the kid. "With me so far?"

"Hn."

"Right, so any way, we all rested in the life force of the Planet until we were needed again. We've been reborn, and the part of you that's me is now awake. Mostly 'cause, if I didn't, we'd have a repeat of the whole Sephiroth-Jenova incident. Now we just gotta get through this little mess with our ass intact."

"What happens now?"

"Well, with the damage that snake bastard did to you, ya need to rest and heal. I'll take care of the rest."

"And if I say no?"

"Ya don't get a choice." Then he was gone, and Sasuke knew no more.

Reincarnation tally:

Sasuke Uchiha-Zachary Fair

More to come! 


	2. part 2: Beat Stick

Title: Help Thyself (thanks skeren)  
Author: Youko Rayah  
Fandom(s): FF7, Naruto  
Type: Crossover  
Warnings: Violence, Language, WTF moments, Yaoi in later parts.  
Summery: FF7 characters reincarnate in Naruto's world. Be afraid.

Author's notes: so far it's just going to be told in bits and peaces of who is who as they wake up.  
Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine. Nothing else.

:: this. :: indicates internal thought-conversation between past and present incarnations.   
I'm in pain, and am going to collapse now. sorry about any mistakes.

part 2:  
"Beat Stick." or "Giving Fate a Bloody Nose." 

Hinate slumped when her name was called opposite of Neji's. She couldn't beat him, and the only thing that the pairing would show was how weak she was. With a dejected air about her, she walked down to face defeat.

She was so lost in her internal musings over how badly she was going to loose, she didn't hear the other nin's monolog about fate, and how she was destined to loose. Instead, she heard a new voice.

:: Dilly-dally, Shilly-shally. I swear, you're worse than Cloud!:: 

:: ... Huh? Wh-who said that?!:: 

:: I did, silly. You don't have to worry. We can beat him, you know.::

::Wh-who are you?:: 

:: I'm you...well, sort of. I died, and was reborn as you. Don't know why you can hear me now, of all times, but if you let me help, we can win!:: 

:: Umm, isn't that cheating...?:: 

:: Not if we're the same person.::

Hinata had no response to this, and as the fight was started, the Voice took over.

Neji rushed forward, beginning the 64 strikes of the Hakke Ryokusho...only to miss as Hinata seemed flow left, then back.

"Sorry, but that isn't going to work." Hinata shifted, not into the stance of the Jyuuken, but of some new style. One Neji didn't recognize. "Let's do this."

Then she was on him and it was all he could do not to be crushed.

She rushed him at almost blinding speed, dropping low to take out his legs at the last moment, forcing him to leap away. She attacked him again and again, at speeds he would never have thought her capable of before. He finally managed to counter with the Kaiten, flinging Hinata across the ring into a wall, but as Neji looked up he saw Hinata crouched on the wall as if it were flat ground. He knew he was in trouble-she was grinning at him. With a shift, she pushed off from the wall with tremendous power, landing on the ground at a dead sprint.

She didn't give him the precious fraction of a second he needed to perform another Kaiten; instead, she hooked him by the throat and ran halfway across the arena before leaping into the air with him. With a twist, she brought her legs, kicking down on his chest with both feet and snapping several of his ribs. She also drove him deep into the stone floor in the process. Then there was only darkness.  
The whole fight had taken less than one minute.

::Wow.::

::Mmm hmmm.:: 

::Do...do you have a name?:: 

::It was Tifa...a long time ago.::

Sorry it's so short, I'm not too good at writing fight scenes. 

Reincarnation tally:  
Sasuke Uchiha-Zachary Fair

Hinata Hyuuga-Tifa Lockheart I know, I know-what the heck is she thinking?!-but after watching Advent Children, and seeing Tifa and Loz fight, I had to. I kept seeing Hinata do the landing on the wall thing and the bouncing off Neji's chest thing too.  
-grin-


	3. part 3: With the Clouds

Title: Help Thyself (thanks skeren)  
Author: Youko Rayah  
Fandom(s): FF7, Naruto  
Type: Crossover  
Warnings: Violence, Language, WTF moments, Yaoi in later parts.  
Summery: FF7 characters reincarnate in Naruto's world. Be afraid.

Author's notes: so far it's just going to be told in bits and peaces of who is who as they wake up.  
Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine. Nothing else.

Drabble the third:  
"With the Clouds." Or "Shut up and drink your damn  
tea!"

He had been awake for a long time. Awake and waiting. It had been so long, in fact, that he had forgotten just when he had become aware. Maybe he had always been awake...

$#&! Now he was getting all philosophical about it, something he blamed on not being able to fly anymore. He missed being among the clouds more than almost anything else from his past life.

In all honesty, it wouldn't be so bad if the others would just hurry and wake up already! Damn it, he was BORED! And the squabbling might have seemed to annoy him, but watching Yuffie go at it with Vinny and Cloud always made him smile.

It was frustrating! Not to mention intolerable. But more than anything it was, "Troublesome." And so were his teammates. No, that wasn't right. Choji wasn't bad. It was Ino that made him wish he could call the Venus Gospel and stab her with it. She was far worse than Shera, Yuffie, and Tifa at their absolute worst, put together! She was going to drive him to drink if things kept up like they had been.

Days like this...he really, really, missed Vincent.

When his name was called for the preliminaries, he sighed, but didn't complain. When the girl tried to use a sound-based trick on him, he got annoyed. Really, just how stupid did she think he was? Yet again, he wished for his final weapon, so he could fry her with a level two limit-brake. It would serve her right.

Instead, he settled for using his shadow to take her down. There was just something so satisfying about making your opponent split their own head open because they failed to take in their surroundings. Amateurs.

Afterwards, he watched Hinata fight Neji. And THAT had been pure Tifa. "Thank you Shiva!" he whispered under his breath, earning odd looks from those around him. And the Uchiha's fight had looked an awful lot like the time he had watched Cloud fight without a sword. But not...aw well, he'd figure it out.

"'Bout damn time you woke up. Was goin' nuts from the boredom."

Hinata looked at him in confusion. "Who?"

His response was cut off by the arrival of members of the ANBU. "Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you, Hyuuga-san."

"Then let's go," Sasuke replied.

"Only the Hyuuga was requested."

"The Hyuuga has a name," Hinata growled, more of Tifa merging into the whole.

"And given what's happened," Shikamaru added in a growl, "it probably concerns us as well. We may as well get this over with."

Eventually, they were escorted into a secure room to await the Hokage. Rather than take one of the chairs, Shikamaru walked across the room and leaned against the wall. "Might as well get comfortable. Hokage-sama won't be here 'til after the last match."

"True," Sasuke said taking a seat not far from him.

"So," Tifa murmured as she, too, sat. "Who are you?"

" Cid, who else?"

"..." Hinata stared at him trying to put the image of Cid Highwind and Sikamaru Nara together. "I think that just broke my brain."

"And who are you, pretty-boy? You 're not Cloud, that's for sure. The fighting style is similar, but not quite right for him."

"First Lieutenant Zachary Fair, SOLDER First Class. General Sephiroth's 2nd."

"…you were Cloud's friend that got him to Midgar," Hinata whispered, as flashes of Tifa's memories flashed through her mind. "The one who died."

"Yeah. Thanks for looking out for him, by the way. Wish I could have done more."

ff7 reincarnated in Naruto

(check!) Sasuke-Zack. Awakened by the curse Seal, CS burned away Sasuke's personality. Zack in control. Be afraid.

(check!) Hinata-Tifa. Awakens just b4 the fight w/ Neji in the pre-limns. Stomps him like nobody's business. The thought makes me giggle.

(check) Sikamaru-Cid. The thought of him going from "Troublesome" to "Shut up and drink your $ tea!" made me snort my milk out my nose.


	4. part 4a: Owie

Title: Help Thyself (thanks skeren)  
Author: Youko Rayah  
Fandom(s): FF7, Naruto  
Type: Crossover  
Warnings: Violence, Language, WTF moments, Yaoi in later parts.  
Summery: FF7 characters reincarnate in Naruto's world. Be afraid.

Author's notes: so far it's just going to be told in bits and peaces of who is who as they wake up.

Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine. Nothing else.

* * *

Part 4a 

"Owie!" or "You're all gonna die now."

* * *

The first thing she felt was pain, lots of pain. It came from several parts of her body at once. She automatically began to identify what, how severe, and if she could fix it. Cracked ribs, heavy bruising on left side, deep gash on right arm (always bad when you feel the skin sliding across skin and the rolling pain telling you it is waaaaay to deep) and a multitude of more minor cuts, bumps, and bruises. 

Slowly coming to her feet, the Ninja Princess of Wutai took stock of her surroundings. Dark room, alone, no weapons, no gear, heavily injured, with no one there to see to her wounds ...

"Damn," she muttered. "Who caught me?"

She had enough energy saved up for a Clear Tranquil, but even as she cast it, knew it wouldn't fix all of her injuries--only the worst of it. Without a weapon to properly focus the Limit Break, a third of the power was lost to spill-off. On top of that, the Tranquil didn't fix all of a person's injuries when cast. Only about half at the most.

"Now to get out of this Hades-cursed place."

Whoever had placed her here, they had not searched her as thoroughly as they should have. Her hair was still fastened up and out of the way, and that meant hairpins. She would wonder on her current incarnation's taste in style later.

Slipping out of the cell without making a sound, she ghosted down the hall, ears straining for the slightest sound. Her luck held as she navigated the corridors in this strange place, and she soon found herself in an armory of sorts. A quick search of the racks produced Shuriken and Kunai, but nothing to fit her tastes.

"Shiva take it."(1)

"Perhaps this will help."

Choking back a startled shriek, Yuffie spun around. Bringing up the throwing blades she had found the nin-girl moved to attack, only to freeze in shock,  
those same blades falling from nerveless fingers.

"Vincent?!" she hissed in shock.

His response was a slight twitch of his lips, and the large fuma-like shuriken offered to her with a slight bow. "Yours, I believe?"

"Conformer!" she breathed in delight.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here, Vince?"

"I saw you find the 'Enemy Skill' in the canyon before you were captured. I followed them here and discovered something."

"What?"

"There is a new Summon Materia. It is in the possession of Sound's Leader. I will distract the ninja of this Village, and you must retrieve both it and the 'Enemy Skill' on your way out."

"A Summon?" Yuffie looked at him, wide eyed. "Not good. So very not good. Where is it?"

"Go left when you leave this room. Take the first right, then two lefts. They will be in the last room on the left."

"Left, right, left, left, last room on the left, got it." She grinned at him. "Stay safe, Vinnie. We'd miss ya if you vanished."

And with that she snatched up Conformer, and vanished down the hall.

* * *

(1) confusion on this was brought to my attention. It's like saying "damn it to hell" or something to that effect. Many of the FF7 ppl will be using cursing along these lines. 

plot bunny. I blame Icedark-elf for bringing it back to life after I killed it the first five times.

ff7 reincarnated in Naruto

(check!) Sasuke-Zack. Awakened by the curse Seal, CS burned away Sasuke's personality. Zack in control. Be afraid.

(check!) Hinata-Tifa. Awakens just b4 the fight w/ Neji in the pre-limns. Stomps him like nobody's business. The thought makes me giggle.

(check) Sikamaru-Cid. The thought of him going from "Troublesome" to "Shut up and drink your $ tea!" made me snort my milk out my nose.

(check) Yuffie. Will reveal who she is in the next part


	5. part 4b: Mine Now

Part 4b

"Mine now." or "Finders keepers."

* * *

As she raced down the final stretch of hallway, she herd the distinct sound of Cerberus firing not too far away. Vincent, it seemed, was having fun. But she knew she had to hurry. The former Turk would only be able to keep the Sound nins busy for so long after all.

When she reached her destination, Yuffie made quick work of finding the Summon Materia, and the Enemy Skill, locked in a small desk drawer. Then she quickly rifled through the cabinets and drawers for any files that may be of value to the Hokage. She may have been caught, but by Laviathan, she was going to have something to show for it!

She stuffed anything she could find into a small knapsack she had snagged on her way out of the armory, and turned to leave.

"Going somewhere, Tenten-chan?" only to come face to face with Kabuto.

"Oh great. The spy," she groused.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

She gave an un-ladylike snort. "Like ya got a choice?"

Without giving him chance to reply, the re-born Princess of Wutai attacked with a flurry of strikes that surprised the Sound shinobi. He had expected her to use ranged attacks and thrown weapons. Not move in and out of close range as she was.

Kabuto was further frustrated by his in-ability to land a decisive blow. Her tactics were like nothing he knew Tenten to use, it was like fighting someone he had no data on. If he only knew how familiar this feeling was going to quickly become as hostilities between the Leaf and Sound escalated.

Eventually the fight carried outside, and more Sound forces joined the fray. Yuffie found herself quickly backed into a corner, and out of options.

She snapped the Summon Materia into Conformer's first slot and hoped she had enough power to make it work. Pouring all the mana, or as it was called these days, chakra, into the weapon as she could, she called the Edolian it was connected to.

"The call is sent, the Pledge is made! Come forth from Gaea's embrace!"

As the Chakra was pulled from her at an even grater rate, the knowledge of just _what_ she was calling flooded her mind. And Yuffie saw red.

"Come Forth, KYUUBI!"

She felt the strain of how much this was taking from her reserves, and desperately wished she had an ether. She would have nothing left if this failed. Then came the resistance, as if the call were being blocked, followed by the _snap_ of that resistance giving under the pressure.

In front of her came the boiling red power, a power that expanded to fill the courtyard and solidify into the towering form of the Nine Tailed Fox.

**-WHO SUMMONS ME?-**

Fighting past the aw inspiring terror, she answered the challenge. "I, Tenten of the Hudden Leaf, reincarnation of Yuffie Kasagura Princess of Wutai, call you forth!"

**-WHAT IS YOUR COMMAND?-**

The last pieces of the puzzle snapped together in her mind, and all she could think was, _That BASTARD!_

"Kyuubi no Kitsune! I call upon you to DESTROY those who sent you against the Hidden Leaf!"

The smile that streached across the Fox's vestige was not a nice one. It spoke of fire, death, blood, and pain. Lots and lots of pain for all that stood in his way. **-YOU WOULD GIVE ME VENGANCE.- **

Not a question. "Yes."

**-THE CALL HAS BEEN ANSWERED. YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND WORTHY.-**

With a snarl, the Kyuubi unleashed its power. Attacks of fire, ice, cutting wind, and searing lightning lashed against all save Yuffie. And much to the Sound nin's horror, they found themselves slowed to half their normal speed.

Yuffie couldn't help the smug smile that graced her lips as she left the battle field. The enemies of the Leaf would do well to learn fear of Gaia's Protectors, and the Edolians they could call upon.

Now as she moved at her best speed, given her injuries, Yuffie headed for Fire Country. She had two Materia to deliver to the Hokage, and a suspicion to confirm about the resistance she had felt when calling the Fox. She only hoped all of her most precious people were safe.

* * *

plot bunny. I blame Icedark-elf for bringing it back to life after I killed it the first five times.

ff7 reincarnated in Naruto

(check!) Sasuke-Zack. Awakened by the curse Seal, CS burned away Sasuke's personality. Zack in control. Be afraid.

(check!) Hinata-Tifa. Awakens just b4 the fight w/ Neji in the pre-limns. Stomps him like nobody's business. The thought makes me giggle.

(check) Sikamaru-Cid. The thought of him going from "Troublesome" to "Shut up and drink your tea!" made me snort my milk out my nose.

(check) Yuffie-Tenten. don't know why, but the idea appeals.

Kyubi- is actually a Summons. Orochimaru found his Materia and called him against the village. Also I'm going with the theory of "A Summons only appears for a limited amount of time" and "you can only force a Summons to appear once. After that, if they don't like you, you're outta luck". (Note, this idea came from a FF7/FF9 crossover I read somewhere. If that Idea/fic is yours, let me know and I will give credit for it!) If the 4th had waited 10 more seconds, the Kyubi would have vanished on his own. This is a source of much aggravation for the fur-ball. He is also the youngest of the Summons, having come into existence 200 years after the end of ff7, and 1800 years b4 Naruto.


	6. part 5: TWITCH!

Help Thyself

by Youko Rayah

* * *

part 5:

"twitch twitch"

* * *

**BLOOD! GIVE ME BLOOD!**

_twitch_

**BLOOD SO RED FLOWING FEEDING**

_twitch twitch_

**MAKE THEM BLEED TAISTY BLOOD**

_twitch twitch, twitch twitch_

**BLO-**

_Will you SHUT UP already!_

…**WHO DARES!?**

_Sheva but your worse than that nut-job General._

**LEAVE!**

_Not a chance fuzzy. Was here first, it's my shinny new body. You can't have it._

**I AM THE GREAT TAILED BEAST OF THE SAND!!**

_And I'm older than you. Heck I pre-date all the tailed beasts by at least three centuries. Minimum._

**I AM ICHIBI NO SHUKAKU!!**

_And I'm Reno, former Turk. Nice to meet you. Now shut your trap before I shove a Mag-rod up your ass and hit you with a few thousand volts, yo!_

* * *

Gaara blinked at the sudden lack of frothing madness in his mind. He couldn't hear what the demon was talking to, but he could feel the deep confusion coming from it. And while he didn't know how or why, he was sure of one thing.

"This is Uzumaki's fault."

* * *

plot bunny. I blame Icedark-elf for bringing it back to life after I killed it the first five times.

ff7 reincarnated in Naruto

(check!) Sasuke-Zack. Awakened by the curse Seal, CS burned away Sasuke's personality. Zack in control. Be afraid.

(check!) Hinata-Tifa. Awakens just b4 the fight w/ Neji in the pre-limns. Stomps him like nobody's business. The thought makes me giggle.

(check) Sikamaru-Cid. The thought of him going from "Troublesome" to "Shut up and drink your tea!" made me snort my milk out my nose.

(check) Yuffie-Tenten. don't know why, but the idea appeals.

(check) Gaara-Reno. this literally hit me like 5 minutes ago, and would not go away. I originally was going to have him be Itachi (and he and Zack re-strike up their friendship/pranking ways much to everyone's horror...) but I like this better!

Kyubi- is actually a Summon/Edolian. Orochimaru found his Materia and called him against the village.

Also I'm going with the theory of "A Summons only appears for a limited amount of time" and "you can only force a Summons to appear once. After that, if they don't like you, you're outta luck". (Note, this idea came from a FF7/FF9 crossover I read somewhere. If the Idea/fic is yours, let me know and I will give credit for it!) If the 4th had waited 10 more seconds, the Kyubi would have vanished on his own. This is a source of much aggravation for the fur-ball. He is also the youngest of the Summons, having come into existence 200 years after the end of ff7, and 1800 years b4 Naruto.

The other tailed beasts are the last remnants of "mako beasts" those creatures mutated by exposure to tainted mako. The other 8 tailed beasts have become like sudo-edolians, but without Materia to call them with.


	7. part 6: Yes!

Title: Help Thyself (thanks skeren)

Author: Youko Rayah

Fandom(s): FF7, Naruto

Type: Crossover

Warnings:

**NOT BETAed!**

Violence, Language, WTF moments

Summery: FF7 characters reincarnate in Naruto's world. Be afraid.

Author's notes: so far it's just going to be told in bits and peaces of who is who as they wake up.

Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine. Nothing else. I do not own anyone that appears in this or any other parts, unless other wise noted.

Part 5:

"Yes it can be taught"

The singing had been with her for a while. As long as she could remember really. That and the voice.

The Singing showed her the "Green". A river of Living light and memories. The Voice called it the Life Stream. It talked as if it was everything from "Before", whatever that meant...

The Voice had a lot to say about a lot of things. Including Sasuke and Naruto... Now if she could just get it to shut up.

-Oh come on! Can't you at least be serious?—

^About what?^ Sakura asked the Voice, she had long ago learned not to respond out loud, least people think her mad.

-You're a Shinobi for Gaea's sake! Even Yuffie was never this bad for all her childish behavior! There are more important things than looking good!-

^Nothing is more important that looking good for Sasuke-kun!^

-My reincarnation is an idiot that's going to get us killed before we even start to merge.-

^...What do you mean 'reincarnation'?^

-Isn't it obvious? When a person dies, their soul moves on. They go to the afterlife or go on to be reincarnated. Or they can do the first, then opt for reincarnation later. Which is what I did. The Promised Land gets dull after the first thousand years you know.-

Sakura blinked. "Who were you," she asked placing a hand onto the surface of the full length mirror she had been primping before.

-The last of my kind,- was the quite reply.

The Voice was quiet after that, and Sakura went about her day. They had a month before the finals of the Chunin exams, leaving her with a lot of free time.

That thought made her pause. Free time. The voice had told her to be serious. Maybe she should... She soon found herself at one of the training grounds. She didn't have a lot of chacra (sp?), so she began using it up, building her reserves.

Deep within, the Voice nodded in satisfaction. She was acting in a more focused manner. That was good. Shame she hadn't been able to nudge her to this sooner. But she could work with everyone under-estimating her. The training would help, as Areis didn't want to return to the Lifestream too soon. Things were just starting to get good after all!

The changes in both Hinata and Sasuke meant, in all likely-hood, that they awake. She had been feeling the faintest echoes of both Cloud and Sepheroth for months, but they still hadn't shown themselves. Zack, on the other hand, was awake. Awake and stirring up Chaos. And she was determined not to miss it.

plot bunny. I blame Icedark-elf for bringing it back to life after I killed it the first five times.

ff7 reincarnated in Naruto

(check!) Sasuke-Zack. Awakened by the curse Seal, CS burned away Sasuke's personality. Zack in control. Be afraid.

(check!) Hinata-Tifa. Awakens just b4 the fight w/ Neji in the pre-limns. Stomps him like nobody's business. The thought makes me giggle.

(check) Sikamaru-Cid. The thought of him going from "Troublesome" to "Shut up and drink your tea!" made me snort my milk out my nose.

(check) Yuffie-Tenten. don't know why, but the idea appeals.

(check) Gaara-Reno. this literally hit me like 5 minutes ago, and would not go away. I originally was going to have him be Itachi (and he and Zack re-strike up their friendship/pranking ways much to everyone's horror...) but I like this better!

(check) Areis-Sakura. Almost made her Tsunade but liked keeping her in the same age group as the others better.

Kyubi- is actually a Summon/Edolian. Orochimaru found his Materia and called him against the village.

aaaaaaaaaand bits of reviews and my responces!

[QUOTE]

well i like it though it sorta feels like letting tenten summon Kyubi is utterly broken, considering most ninja in the elemental countries are nowhere near strong enough to do anything but cry and run and die.

[/QUOTE]

I'm running on the premise that Kyubi is an Edolian (summon alla FF7) and there are rules to go with it. The Mana/chakra(can't spell today)/MP that is used to summon/cast Materia magic needed to call him is the equivalent of calling something like Leviathan or Hades.

the thing is this:

Summoning Edolians and Summoning things like Gamabunta is NOT the same thing. Contracts were made to call Animal Spirits from a Side dimension. the user of the contract has to power most of the call themselves. And give the Summon an ancor point to the world by using a sacrifice of blood in the calling.

Edolians, on the other hand, are summoned differently. You trigger the Materia to call them. instead of a sacrifice of Blood and Power, you use the Materia to connect with the Life Stream, and send the "call" that way. As a result it takes a lot less power.

The Life Stream gives the Edolian enough power to stay for a short period, and is the path they take to and from their resting place. The [I]only[/I] reason the other Summon Materia haven't been used during the 2,000 year gap between FF7 Advent Children and Naruto is because ALL the Summon Materia are accounted for before they stopped adventuring. Kyubi's Materia formed around 150-200 years later.

Materia that are formed naturally are rare, in the game (during a flashback) it's stated that such things take thousands of years to crystallize. With all the power Shinra took out of the Life Stream, the planet didn't have enough mako (liquid portion of the Life Stream) to form any crystals.

(something that will be explained by either Sepheroth, Aerith, or Nanaki [aka Red XIII] in a later part)

[QUOTE]And how does the summoning affect the seal on Naruto? Does it knock him unconcious? (im assuming that Naruto will be Cloud)[/QUOTE]

I have about 1 page worth of Naruto's reaction to the aftermath of that mess written. Not much, and it isn't typed yet, but yes, he is in a coma. as for what happens when he wakes up? not sure yet. I'm thinking fully awake, and integrated. and everyone going "Huh?" over how he interacts with the other reincarnated ppl.

He does loose a Huge chunk of power though. I think those who were re-born will get all their "Limit Breaks" back though... At least those that didn't rely on things like Airship gunners and the like...

[QUOTE]And regardless of the amount of skill that Vincent has if you make him a genin he is gettin beaten by Orochi. His body simply wont have the musculature to keep up. [/QUOTE]

I'm actually not having him be reincarnated. One of the guys over on Insane Journal proposed that what Hojo and Lucrisia (sp?) did to Vince (putting Chaos and the others into him) made him Immortal. This is supported by Vince spending like 25-35 years in a coffin sleeping, but not aging beyond his hair growing.

However, as I haven't played "Dirge of Cerberus" I'm ignoring the events in that game for the most part.

and before anyone asks, I'm not seeing Orochimaru being able to take over Vincents body because Vinny has 4 very powerful creatures already taking up time share in him. I for see that if Rochi-kun _tries_ and more than likely being eaten by Galent or Chaos. Most likely Chaos.

hope that helps!


End file.
